tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
My Three Sons
Category:Programs | image = | format = | running time = 30 min. | genre = | rating = | country = USA | network = ABC (S1-5) CBS (S6-12) | seasons = 12 | number of episodes = 380 | production company = MCA Television | executive producers = Don Fedderson | producers = Edmund L. Hartmann; Peter Tewksbury; George Tibbles; Fred Henry | principal cast = Fred MacMurray; William Frawley; Tim Considine; Don Grady; Stanley Livingston; Barry Livingston; William Demarest; Tina Cole; Beverly Garland; Dawn Lyn; Ronne Troup | 1st = September 29th, 1960 | last = April 13th, 1972 }} * My Three Sons is an American television series of the comedy/family genres. The show was created by George Tibbles and produced by MCA Television. It ran for a total of twelve seasons and 380 episodes. It aired on ABC for five seasons from 1960 to 1965 and on CBS for six seasons from 1966 until its cancellation in 1972. The original cast lineup consisted of Fred MacMurray, William Frawley, Tim Considine, Don Grady and Stanley Livingston. Of those, only MacMurray and Livingston remained on the series for all twelve seasons. Barry Livingston joined the cast of My Three Sons with season four and William Demarest joined with season six. In season eight, Tina Cole became a series regular playing Katie Miller Douglas. Season ten saw the addition of Beverly Garland and Dawn Lyn in the roles of Barbara Harper Douglas and Dodie Harper Douglas respectively. Ronne Troup joined the show for the final two seasons as Polly William Douglas. Cast * Steve Douglas - Fred MacMurray * Barbara Harper, Steve's 2nd wife - Beverly Garland * Bub O'Casey, Barbara's father and Charley's older brother - William Frawley (1887-1966) * Charley O'Casey, Barbara's uncle and Charley's younger brother - William Demarest * Mike Douglas, Steve's son and Barbara's stepson (1st child) - Tim Considine * Sally Ann Douglas, Mike's wife - Meredith MacRae * Robbie Douglas, Sr., Steve's son and Barbara's stepson (2nd child) - Don Grady * Katie Douglas, Robbie's wife - Tina Cole * Chip Douglas, Steve's son and Barbara's stepson (3rd child) - Barry Livingston (Stanley's older brother) * Polly Douglas, Chip's wife - Ronne Troup * Ernie Douglas, Steve's adoptive son and Barbara's adoptive stepson (4th child) - Stanley Livingston (Barry's younger brother) * Dodie Harper, Barbara's daughter and Steve's stepdaughter (5th child) - Dawn Lyn * Robbie Douglas, Jr., Robbie & Katie's son and Steve & Charley's triplet brother (1st child) after named his father Robbie Douglas, Sr. - Michael Todd (Daniel & Joseph's triplet brother) * Steve Douglas II, Robbie & Katie's son and Robbie & Charley's triplet brother (2nd child) after names his grandfather Steve Douglas - Daniel Todd (Michael & Joseph's triplet brother) * Charley Douglas, Robbie & Katie's son and Robbie & Steve's triplet brother (3rd child) after named his great-great-uncle Charley O'Casey - Joseph Todd (Michael & Daniel's triplet brother) Episodes Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Season Six Season Seven Season Eight Season Nine Season Ten Season Eleven Season Twelve Notes & Trivia * The "My Three Crichtons" episode of the sci-fi series Farscape takes it's name from My Three Sons. See also External Links * * * My Three Sons at Wikipedia * * * ---- Category: /Miscellaneous Category:MCA Television Category:ABC Category:CBS Category:1960s/Programs Category:1960s/Comedy Category:1970s/Programs Category:1960/Premieres Category:1972/Cancellations